


I Want To Love You (But I Better Not Touch)

by Imogenlily



Series: I Want To Touch You (But Better Not Touch) [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha Misha Collins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Omega Jared, Omega Jared Padalecki, Polyamory, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogenlily/pseuds/Imogenlily
Summary: Fanart entry for I Want To Love You (But I Better Not Touch) by  for the SPNJ2 Big Bang 2018





	I Want To Love You (But I Better Not Touch)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fanart entry for 
> 
> I would have liked to do more art but RL issues along with well timed computer problems prevented from from doing that. Hopefully she and readers like what I was able to do. 
> 
> I DO have more fanart that I'm in the process of finishing for this story that I will be posting as a 'second chapter' as I wasn't able to finish them before the deadline but hopefully will get finished within the next few weeks, so keep a lookout.

My fanart post for I Want To Love You (But I Better Not Touch) by autumn_archer27 for the SPNJ2 Big Bang 2018. 

I entered the SPN Big Bang this year doing an art entry for the lovely seawitch27 (her LJ) aka autumn_archer27

I would have liked to do more art but RL issues and well timed computer issues curbed what I was able to do, but I intend to add more here art-wise. 

1) Fic banner:   
[](https://imgur.com/gjMi5oM)

2) The Three Kingdoms:  
This is the world map of the three kingdoms in the story, who have always been suspisous and at war with each other at various times. Alyonis is Jared's kingdom (the central kingdom), Montisierre is Misha's kingdom (Northern kingdom) and Val Deauvin is Jensen's kingdom (Southern kingdom)  
[](https://imgur.com/wxZt6Yx)

3) Portrait of Jared:  
[](https://imgur.com/SoyRvVH)

4) Ye Olde Portrait of Misha, Jared and Jensen - one for the history books *G*:  
[](https://imgur.com/IBjyWDT)

5) the orginal manip, no effects:  
[](https://imgur.com/CSPmDpV)

Well that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it and please go read the amazing fic, please do go leave feedback and send kudos to her, she's a lovely lady and great fun to work with *sends hugs*

Comments etc are very welcome!


End file.
